Temptation
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: A new boy named Trip just came to town and already he has a temptation on someone he can't stop thinking about. The only problom is how to get his temptation? Will Trip get his Temptation and who his the person that Trip can't keep his eyes off of? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for ABC or ABC's American Housewife in anyway

* * *

It has been two weeks since Taylor was going out with the new boy Trip. He may be the dumbest person in the neighborhood but he was on of the hottest boys. The other thing about Trip was that he's bi and there is a cute boy that caught his eyes who happens to be his girlfriend's younger bother Oliver. Most of the times Trip would jack off in bed of thoughts of Oliver fucking him while the two made out. None of his factices of Oliver involved Trip fucking the younger boy. Trip could not get Oliver out of his head at nights and he thought the best way to get the cute boy out of his head was to get fucked by him. The only question was how.

After a week of planning he got an idea. He just hope he don't get easily distracted as he has been when coming up with this plan of his. After spending time with Taylor and her family he found out Oliver was into money and making tons of it anyway he can. So he invited the young boy to help him out in school and would pay him a hundred dollars per subject and another per hour the two will spend together "learning" the subjects he was not good at which was all of them.

Oliver hearing about the offer jumped at the chance as this would be easy money for him and there is no way his parents would be on his ass for scamming his way to money. Once at Trip's house the two got to work. While working Trip decided to put phase two into action.

"So Oliver I know someone that would be perfect for you."

"I'm lessening"

"The only thing is in order. To find out if your her type is for her to suck you off."

"Really now. I be cool with that. Wait she's not fat or ugly is she, or some kind of joke is it?"

" Not at all but she dose have some rules though."

"What kind of rules?"

Your arms and legs well be tied to a chair and blindfolded. She don't like being richer or looked at while giving someone new a blow job. She wants to make sure your the right fit for her and don't want anyone to know who she is. The only reason I know her was we use to date."

"Oh so I be like what her tenth dick or something."

"Well kinda, but I'm not sure how many she sucked before me or after me but I know she's still single. I just thought you could use a girl. So you want me to set it up or something?"

"Let me get back to you on that."

Two days later...

Oliver was back at Trip's tied to a chair with his pants around his ankles while wearing a blindfold.

"Don't worry if she don't talk to you it's one of the things she dose so you can't find out who she is."

"Um yah sure so I hope you leave so it be just us two."

"Don't worry I be watching TV. I let you know your ready."

"Ok I'm ready."

Trip walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Trip took a few deep breaths and hopes his plan will work as he made it this far. He was already hard seeing Oliver's boxers. He soon turns on the TV and walked back to the closed door. Trip just looked at it before taking one more breath. His hand slowly turns the knob and went inside the room closing the door behind him. Both boys hearts raced.

"Um I hope my dick is a good size for you. Oh um this is not like my first time or anything getting a blowjob but a first tied to a chair and blindfolded."

Trip grabbed hold of each side of Oliver's boxers and pulled them down with the help of Oliver who lifted his ass up much as he could and soon sat back down. Trip licked his lips seeing Oliver's nice semi hard dick and saw that Oliver trims his pubs. It was a nice touch. Trip never sucked a dick before but had practice on his dildo. Trip's soft hand soon grabbed hold of Oliver's dick causing the young boy to moan. Trip slowly jacked him off and soon Oliver was at his full six inches. Trip leaned over and started to lick the head a few times while jacking him off. Oliver just moaned as he slowly was leaking his precum. Trip just licked it up be for licking up and down on Oliver's dick a few times before sucking onto his balls. Oliver moaned even more and wished he could touch the back of the head of this mystery girl not knowing it was Trip.

After sucking each ball Trip licked his way back up and soon went for it. He slid Oliver's dick into his mouth. He bobbed up and down slowly and every fifth or sixth bob he would slide more of Oliver's dick into his mouth until he had all six inches. Then after a few more longer bobs he would repeat the presses but backwards as Oliver moaned away. Trip repeated both prosses over and over until Oliver shot his load into his mouth. It was the most cum Oliver has ever shot. After swallowing all of Oliver's load he craved being fucked but has no clue what reaction will Oliver give. Trip soon pulled out licking the head and gave it a kiss. After looking at Oliver's dick going soft he thought not to push it just yet. He pulled Oliver's boxers back up with the help of Oliver once again. He did the same with the pants. Before Leaving the room he kissed Oliver on the cheek and then a peck on Oliver's soft lips.

Oliver smiled and thought it went well and his first blow job was great. Trip soon left the room closing the door. He quickly had to hide his cum breath by some beer. He also had to hide his boner. He soon opened the front door and talked to the air before closing it. He made his way back to the room where Oliver was and opening it. He took the blindfold off of him. Soon he started to untie Oliver.

"So how was it my friend?"

"It was great, better then any I gotten before."

"That's good."

"So what did she say about you know the whole thing?"

"Well it turns out..."

"Oh no she is not into me. Well at least I got a blowjob out of it."

Trip smiled nodded his head wanting so badly to be fucked by this cute boy, but one day he will but it won't be today.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


End file.
